


Mámor

by sz_rami (sztikerami)



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Flash Fic, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Light Angst, M/M, Male Slash, Mistakes, One Shot, One True Pairing, Slash
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:58:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nem értette, mit keresett már megint itt, miért ismételték meg újra és újra, most már vagy századjára ugyanazt a hibát hat éven belül?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mámor

Uruha elmélázva nézte a békésen szuszogó alakot maga mellett. Nem értette, mit keresett már megint itt, miért ismételték meg újra és újra, most már vagy századjára ugyanazt a hibát hat éven belül? Hiszen azon a bizonyos éjszakán is, akárcsak most, a vodkának köszönhetően kötöttek ki egy ágyban.

Akkor jártak először Finnországban, a vodkát ajándékba kapták az ottani szervezőktől, mindenki egy üveggel. Finn márka volt, olyan, amit Japánban csak exkluzív boltokban árultak aranyáron, Helsinkiben azonban az egyszerű dokkmunkás is meg tudta fizetni. Az volt az első alkalom, amikor vodkát ittak, és túlzásba estek - naivan azt hitték, hogy ha a szakét bírják, ebből sem lehet gond. Uruha egy fél üveggel ledöntött, észre sem vette, hogy berúgott az acetonízű italtól, Reita viszont, aki már egy korsó sörtől is képes volt becsiccsenteni, már a második feles után kettőt látott mindenkiből, nem csoda, hogy egyikük sem tudta, hogyan kerültek ágyba aznap éjszaka.

Reggel mindketten sajgó fejfájással és hányingerrel ébredtek, és hangosan átkozni kezdték a napsugarakat, amiért közös hotelszobájuk ablakán bemerészkedve meg merték zavarni az álmukat. Reita volt az, aki felfigyelt arra, hogy Uruha hangja túl közelről jön... két perccel később pedig olyan döbbenten pislogtak egymásra, mintha marslakót látnának. Mindketten Uruha ágyában feküdtek, ami önmagában nem jelentett még semmit - hiszen korábban is megtörtént már, hogy egy ágyban aludtak -, de most mindketten meztelenek voltak, és Reita, amikor megpróbált felülni, addig ismeretlen fájdalmat érzett a hátsó felében.

Egyikük sem emlékezett rá, pontosan hogyan történt a dolog, még elmosódott képekben sem. Amikor Uruha megpróbált visszaemlékezni, csupán az illatokat tudta felidézni: cigarettafüst, sampon, dezodor, izzadság és alkohol szaga vegyült a rózsaillatú öblítővel mosott ágyneműével.

Úgy döntöttek, nem beszélnek a dologról, és inkább úgy tesznek, mintha meg sem történt volna. Visszamentek Japánba - Reita később bevallotta, hogy azt hitte, nem éli túl a repülőutat, hiszen nem tudott rendesen ülni a fájdalomtól -, és tovább élték az életüket. Aztán egy koncertet követő kötelező iszogatás alkalmával valaki előkapott egy üveg vodkát - és másnap reggel a két gyerekkori barát ismét egymás karjában ébredt.

Nem ez volt az utolsó alkalom.

Számtalanszor megismételték, hol gyakrabban, hol ritkábban, de sohasem józanon: mindig a drága finn vodka ködösítette el az elméjüket, és másnap reggel nem néztek egymásra, miközben felöltöztek, majd egyszerűen úgy tettek, mintha semmi sem történt volna. Sohasem beszéltek róla. Sohasem vallották be, még maguknak sem, hogy több van közöttük egyszerű barátságnál. Gyávák voltak, akik nem merték felvállalni az érzéseiket, ehelyett a fél fizetésüket egy olyan italra költötték, ami elködösítette az elmét és megszűntette a gátlásokat. Mámoros éjszakákat éltek át együtt - de sohasem emlékeztek rá, egész pontosan mi történt. Nem ismerték egymás csókját, nem volt emlékük a másik érintéséről, a sötétben elsuttogott vallomásokról vagy a gyönyör pillanatában feltörő nyögésekről. Nem akarták tudni. Nem mertek emlékezni, mert az már következményekkel járt volna. Egyszerűbb volt mindent elfelejteni.

Hat éve játszották már ezt a játékot, és Uruha most azon tűnődött, miközben félresimított egy kósza hajtincset Reita arcából, hogy vajon lesz-e bátorságuk valaha ahhoz, hogy józanon nézzenek szembe a vágyaikkal, vagy sohasem teszik meg azt az egyetlen lépést, ami a boldogságuktól elválasztja őket?


End file.
